


Head Spinner

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Gen, Hance brotp, Stripping, VLD Fanfiction Remix 2017, roommates hunk and lance, stripper!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: When Lance was dragged out for a night of letting loose, he never expected that he'd wind up losing his shirt. Or that he'd wind up coming home with a job offer and a potential career that he never would have considered.





	Head Spinner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crowd Pleaser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445586) by [WhatTheBodyGraspsNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/pseuds/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot). 



> I'm sorry this is so late but here's my piece for the VLD Fanfiction Remix. I opted to remix "Crowd Pleaser" by WhatTheBodyGraspsNot with my take on a glimpse into how Lance wound up at Lady A's in the first place. Definitely check out their awesome fic!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated.

"Hey man, I'm gonna head to the bathroom. I'll be right back, yeah?" Hunk asks, tapping Lance's shoulder. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, sure." Lance nods, waving him off. He's three drinks into their night out after Hunk had dragged him out saying he needed to get out of the apartment. Hunk wasn't wrong exactly but Lance is still only just getting used to the idea that maybe getting out of the apartment and  _ doing _ things again is a good idea. 

A familiar song comes on and Lance finds himself swaying his hips and shoulders even from where he sits in his seat, rocking himself with the music. Downing the last of his drink, Lance slips himself off the seat, rolling his hips and running his hands up into his hair, backing away from the bar as he moves to slowly dance his way towards the small area that passes for a dance floor. 

" _ Shake it, pretty boy! _ " 

Lance stops mid-step at the sound of a girl's voice, not really having realized anyone was watching him. He steps back in a reverse motion and lets his shirt fall back down from where he'd hiked it up as he turns to look at the small gaggle of girls that have all crowded around a nearby table to watch him dance. 

"Er… hi?" Lance blinks. 

" _ Noooo, _ don't stop dancing,  _ booo… _ Dance for us!" one of the girls shouts, very obviously drunk. 

But, to Lance's surprise, her friends don't stop her, instead joining in with their own choruses of encouragement and "Dance for us!"

"I—" Lance pauses before grinning at another series of compliments. "Yeah, alright, I can work with this. Gotta give the ladies what they want, right? Some of the ol'  _ razzle dazzle? _ " Lance laughs. 

Maybe four drinks is one too many to be responsible for Lance to be trusted with his own rational decision-making but Hunk still isn't back from the bathroom so… 

Lance hops across the pool table separating himself from the girls, running his hands down his own body as he rights himself under the guise of straightening out his outfit. "You girls having some kind of a party?"

"Bachelorette party," a blonde girl informs him with a giggle. "The bride to be said she was too  _ shyyyy  _ to go to a strip club so we wound up here instead." She pauses, looking him over. "But it looks like we found our entertainment after all."

Lance laughs, scratching at the back of his head. "Oh, I dunno about that…" 

"C'mon… we were  _ all _ watching you…" a redhead giggles. "Dance for us!"

Debating for a moment, Lance complies, letting himself fall back into the beat of the song as he starts dancing against the table as if it could be one of the girls. He teases at the bottom hem of his shirt, lifting it up slightly as he rolls his hips. 

" _ Woo-hoo! _ Take it off, pretty boy!" one of the girls shouts at him, hands cupped around her mouth. 

Lance raises a brow, trying to remember if he saw one of those 'no shirt, no shoes, no service' signs. Fuck it, the worst they can do is tell him to put it back on, right? Lance nods to himself, blowing a kiss to the girl who'd called out. He watches as she 'catches' it, pressing it to her lips with a wink. Lance raises both brows at that.  _ Okay then. _

Lance decides to step up his game at that, dancing the shirt up and eventually stripping it off, keeping an ear out for being hollered at by the bartender. When he hears nothing, Lance shrugs and keeps going, grinning as he watches the girls order themselves another round of shots and push one across the table for him. 

At the break between songs, Lance takes it with a tip of his head at the one who'd offered it up. He catches sight of Hunk again, his friend looking at him with something between curiosity and embarrassment. Lance grins back in response, somehow only feeling egged on. Hunk is never letting him live this one down and he wants to make sure it's a  _ damn _ good story.

Moving himself to dance around the table as the beat kicks up to something danceable again, Lance  _ almost _ dances up on each of the girls in turn, keeping a small amount of space between them. He teases the hem of his pants down for the bride-to-be when she drops back into her seat, staring up at him with a deep blush. Lance winks at her before moving on to the next girl, continuing his rotation of dances around the table. 

The song finishes a few moments after Lance has returned to the space in front of the girls, rolling his hips with his hands teasing at the hemline of his pants again. He takes that as his cue to quit for the night. 

"I think that's about all I've got in me," Lance laughs breathlessly, hopping off the table, panting slightly with sweat beading up on his brow. 

"You're amazing. You must be a gymnast or something, right?" the redhead asks, fawning over him. "Oh! Or a dancer?"

Lance laughs, running a hand through his hair. "I'm flattered but uh… nope. Just… all natural Lance."

"Our ride's gonna be back soon," the girl who Lance has figured out is the maid of honour notes as her phone chimes an alarm from her purse. "We gotta get going soon."

"You should come with us…" the redhead whines, reaching out to take Lance's hands, trailing her own touch down his arms. 

"Sorry, girls," Lance laughs. "I'm sure you are going to have a  _ great  _ time with the rest of your night but I have to get home. My girl is waiting for me." 

"Oh  _ nooooo… _ don't tell us you have a  _ girlfriend!" _ the redhead laments, sagging half over the table. 

"Well…" Lance laughs. "She's about ten pounds, bright green eyes, goes by Mewtew. And she's  _ definitely _ wondering where her Lancey Lance is to give her her dinner."

"A  _ kitty! _ " the blonde coos. 

There's a fluttering of talking as someone—presumably their driver—approaches the group of girls from the door and after a few whined and mumbled complaints, they're saying their goodbyes to him, gathering him up in a torrent of hugs and kisses to the cheek—and one rather bold handful of his ass cheek that has Lance squawking and turning red. 

A woman approaches him as the girls all shuffle out to head back to their transportation. Lance wonders vaguely if it's a limo or a party bus or one of those limo SUVs. 

His focus is back on the woman as she stops in front of him. "You were quite impressive up there. Mister…?"

"Oh uh… thanks. It's uh… Just Lance," Lance offers instead. "Last names are… stuffy." And he isn't about to give his last name to some stranger. Even if it was a good looking stranger who was complimenting him. 

"Well,  _ Lance, _ if you're ever looking for a job where you can… market those rather impressive skills of yours…" The woman looks him over appraisingly, seeming to consider something. 

Lance gets the distinct sensation that he knows what a cut of beef in a butcher shop looks like. Without another word, a business card is pressed into his hand.

"Let's just say I know a venue where you'd definitely excel…" She smiles, albeit slight, before turning to leave the bar. 

Lance blinks down at the card in his hand for a moment, reading the fancy script. 

"What was that all about…?" Hunk asks, walking up behind him to lean over Lance's shoulder and get a look at the card.

"I… think I just got a job offer? Or an insult. I'm not totally sure."

Lance can practically feel Hunk's eyes bulge beside him as he finally succeeds in reading the card. " _ Dude, _ this is that fancy strip club with the guy dancers."

"I— I just got invited to be a stripper?"

"I guess she liked what she saw."

"I mean… yeah, with good reason, right? But I…  _ huh. _ " Lance blinks down at the card in his hand before shoving it into the pocket of his pants. "Let's go home. I'm beat."

"So… You're gonna do it, right?" Hunk asks once they're both settled on the couch back in the quiet of their shared apartment. 

"Do what?" Lance asks automatically, distracted by attempting to find a movie that doesn't suck on TV. 

"Take the gig? Lady A's? If you're being offered a job at a place like that…" 

"Oh. Uh…" Lance shrugs, digging the card back out of his pocket to look at it some more. Maybe it has the answers to the meaning of life on it but if it does Lance sure can't see it. "I dunno, Hunk. You really think I should take up being a stripper?"

"You started stripping in a bar for a group of drunk girls," Hunk counters, sitting back after snatching the remote to continue channel surfing. "I think you're naturally geared for the job. Besides, you'd get to have people praising you and shoving money into your underwear all night, right? Sounds like the perfect job for you."

"I feel like I should be insulted but I'm not sure if I can even argue that," Lance frowns. 

"Just take the gig, man. You can always quit if you hate it, right?" 

"...Yeah. Yeah! Y'know what? You're right. The world could use a little more of loverboy Lance."

"I'm not so sure about  _ that… _ " Hunk teases. 

"Hey!" Lance pouts. "Admit it, I was good."

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check me out at [InterdictedInk on tumblr](http://interdictedink.tumblr.com) or [InterdictedInk on twitter](http://twitter.com/interdictedink) for more updates on my works, advance snippets, and previews!


End file.
